Le début d'une nouvelle vie
by Yeliria
Summary: On sait que Sam et Jess on vécu ensemble à Palo Alto mais pas comment ils se sont connus. Shot très court sur leur rencontre.


Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : C'est très court mais je voulais écrire un petit shot sur la rencontre en Sam et Jess, voila qui est fait.

_Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter a votre bon vouloir ^^_

_22 septembre 2002._

Premier jour à l'université de Stanford ou premier jour d'une nouvelle vie pour Sam. Il était arrivé le soir même sur le campus après de longues heures de route. Il avait enfin eu le courage de quitter la vie que lui imposait son père et qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il voulait devenir avocat et non chasseur comme son père et son frère, Dean. Il avait été reçu dans une prestigieuse université pour ses études. Cela n'avait pas été du gout de son père qui lui avait textuellement dit que s'il passait la porte, il ne devait pas revenir. Il n'en avait pas l'intention, voulant désormais tourner la page.

Le soleil était encore jeune et pourtant dans l'enceinte de l'université c'était déjà l'effervescence. Les nouveaux étudiants prenaient leur quartier dans les différentes résidences, d'autres rejoignaient leurs cours qui commençaient parfois de bonne heure. Lui avait eu de la chance, le droit ne commençant qu'à 10h. Apres avoir emménagé dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué à Palo Alto, l'heure fatidique arriva.

Son premier cours se déroulait dans l'amphithéâtre du bâtiment Jefferson ou il se rendit sans encombre. Muni de son programme de cours, Sam déambulait dans le couloir à la recherche de la salle qui l'intéressait. Parfois bousculé par des élèves trop pressés, il ne prêta pas attention à la tornade blonde qui fonçait droit vers lui.

Un gobelet de café dans la main, une pile de livre dans l'autre, Jessica était monstrueusement en retard à son cours de philosophie. Alors qu'elle tentait de regarder une énième fois sa montre en pressant le pas, elle heurta un mur, laissant son café et ses livres se répandre au sol.

« Ah c'est pas vrai. Je suis maudite » Lança-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires, agacée par cette nouvelle perte de temps.

Alors qu'elle réunissait ses livres tachés de café, une main lui tendit un dernier dossier. Elle releva enfin les yeux, réalisant que le mur en question était un homme. Un bel et grand homme.

« Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais » S'excusa doucement Sam.

Jessica s'adoucit, oubliant soudainement M. Dramel et ses cours. Elle remercia le jeune homme d'un sourire en prenant les bouquins qu'il tenait. Ils se relevèrent, Sam la dominant de presque deux têtes.

« Non c'est moi. » Elle nota que la chemise qu'il portait était à présent maculée d'une tache brune. Elle grimaça. « Oh non, votre chemise n'a pas été épargné »

Sam baissa les yeux sur son vêtement, remarquant la petite tache au niveau de son ventre qui s'était formée après sa rencontre avec le gobelet empli de liquide et qui passait totalement inaperçu face au regard bleu azur de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est rien » Assura-t-il en lui adressant un sourire. « Ca séchera tout seul »

Jessica acquiesça d'un signe de tête désolé et lui tendit une main. « Je m'appelle Jessica Moore, auto surnommée la reine de la maladresse à partir de maintenant. »

Il serra la main tendu, amusé par l'humour de la jeune femme. « Sam Winchester, cible officiel de gobelet de café. »

Jessica éclata de rire et, à cet instant, Sam fut transpercé. Bien que gênée par cette aventure la jeune étudiante avait de toute évidence un sens de l'autodérision que peu de gens possédaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, captivé par cette petite tornade. Elle n'était pas très grande, sa silhouette bien que fine avait de jolies courbes là ou il en fallait. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient en une cascade dans le dos. Elle était très jolie.

« Tu es nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ca se voit tant que ca ? »

« Non mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sur le campus. »

Avec ses 1.95 mètre et son corps d'athlète, Sam ne passait pas inaperçu. D'ailleurs un petit attroupement de femmes étaient à cet instant même en train de lui jeter des œillades mais il semblait ne pas le remarquer, préférant se perdre dans le regard de la jeune femme face à lui.

« Oui je suis arrivé hier soir. » Avoua-t-il.

« Oh, alors sois le bienvenu. Tu étudies quoi ? »

« Le droit et toi ? »

« La psychologie. Enfin j'essai mais je crois que je vais devenir dingue avant d'avoir mon diplôme. » Sourit Jessica.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le but de la psycho. »

« Passe un an dans cette fourmilière et je te défie de me dire le contraire. » Provoqua-t-elle sans perdre son sourire.

« Jess tu viens ? » Lança une voix féminine un peu plus loin, les interrompant.

Jessica se tourna vers son amie et colocataire Alexandra qui l'attendait devant la porte ou se tenait leur cour de philo. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa pauvre victime.

« Bon et bien je te dois y aller. On se reverra Sam. » Affirma-t-elle avec une certitude non feinte.

« Je l'espère. » Répondit-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en reculant, peu encline à mettre un terme à cette agréable rencontre. Apres un dernier signe de la main accompagnée d'un sourire elle disparut complètement à l'intérieur de la salle, laissant Sam totalement subjugué. Il allait se plaire sur ce campus. Ca ne remplacerait jamais son frère et son père mais il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il allait faire de belle rencontre. Cela avait déjà commencé.


End file.
